une saint valentin très hot
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: petit cadeau pour Menoly... Il était une fois un quincy et un shinigami remplaçant... et forcément du LEMOOOOOON!


voici un petit cadeau pour menoly

couple: Ishida-Ichigo

rating: M

* * *

><p>Laissez-moi vous raconter un doux conte d'amour.<p>

Il était une fois une belle princesse à sauver, elle avait de long cheveux roux magnifiques et une opulente poitrine. Alors qu'elle attendait en cuisinant, un prince charmant à la coupe couleur carotte débarquait sur son cheval blanc pour tuer le dragon aux lunettes carrées et à l'esprit mégalomane, surnommé Aizen-sama, qui la retenait prisonnière de sa tour.

Bref, l'amour…

Non… mais sérieux vous y avez cru ?

Moi… écrit un truc sur une princesse et gâcher un beau prince pour le rendre hétéro, arrêtez de fumer la moquette !

On laisse la patate d'Orihime là-bas avec le pervers de dragon.

Et notre beau prince se trouvait bien loin de Lalaland.

Il était triste, dans sa chambre dans la petite ville de Karakura.

Mais pourquoi notre shinigami préféré était-il si triste ?

Je vais vous le dire… le célibat le jour de la Saint-Valentin n'est pas toujours facile.

- Normal, tu ne m'as pas laissé aller sauver la princesse, se plaignit le rouquin.

En théorie, tu n'es pas censé savoir entendre la narratrice, personnage !

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Bref, pendant que notre poil de carotte préféré boudait dans son coin, il se passait mille et une choses.

Un viol de princesse par un dragon.

Un enfant qui se casse la gueule.

Un jeune homme qui demande à sa copine de l'épouser.

Un roulage de pelle entre Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Fous-nous la paix, l'auteur, hurla le bleuté.

Ok, ils sont en train de baiser !

Mais ce qui nous intéresse vraiment se passe à la Soul Society.

Dans le labo de notre cinglé de scientifique… je nomme Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- Beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis fou car ils n'ont pas les capacités de comprendre mon intelligence…

Bla bla bla bla bla

- C'est ce que je disais… Pas assez de capacité.

- À qui vous parlez ? Demanda l'autre personne qui se trouvait dans le labo.

La victime du jour du scientifique était Ishida, le quincy !

- Laisse tomber, petit.

- On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, je suis déjà bien gentil de venir ici alors ne soyez pas si méprisant.

- Oui. J'ai besoin de tester un nouveau produit.

- QUOI, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Tenta le quincy.

Mais il était trop tard.

Nemu lui avait déjà injecté le ''dit'' produit.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT, ESPÈCE DE CINGLÉ ? S'énerva le quincy.

- C'est un produit qui doit améliorer votre physique… Mais apparemment, il n'a aucun effet.

- Il vous manque vraiment une case, répondit-il en filant aussi vite que possible.

Uryu revint sur terre.

Cette nuit était particulière.

La saint-Valentin.

Si un jour il aurait dû déclarer sa flamme, il l'aurait fait en cette journée, avec un petit cadeau.

Mais jamais il ne pourrait le faire…

Aimer un homme, c'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait assumer.

Surtout que c'était un shinigami !

C'était un quincy, nom d'une pipe !

Son cœur devint lourd en voyant l'ombre de son aimé qui travaillait à son bureau.

Il était au moins rassuré qu'il ne sorte avec personne.

C'était égoïste mais c'était ainsi.

Il serait mort de jalousie de le voir auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il soupira et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu d'un hollow.

Il bondit et trouva le monstre au masque blanc.

- Tu tombes très mal, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Il voulut dégainer son arc mais il sentit toute son énergie être pompée.

- Que se passait-il ?

Son corps était lourd, il se laissa tomber.

Il avait chaud.

Il se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Pourquoi son corps était si excité soudainement ?

Que lui arrivait-il ?

.

Je crois que pour avoir la réponse à cela, il faut retrouver un instant au labo du fou au pseudo-masque d'égyptien.

- Nemu, tu as mal étiqueté les seringues !

- Je suis désolée, Mayuri-sama.

Yumichika arriva, furibond.

- Vous vous êtes trompés dans ma commande !

- Vraiment ?

- J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à Ikkaku mais son physique ne va plus du tout !

- Et quelle était encore votre commande ?

- Je voulais convertir la soif de combat en soif de sexe !

- Je me souviens… Nemu, demanda le scientifique.

- Très bien, Mayuri-sama.

Après un coup de gaz soporifique, la lieutenante alla déposer le shinigami plus loin.

- Espérons que le jeune quincy ne voudra pas se battre…

.

Revenons sur terre, mais pas au lieu du combat avec le hollow, mais dans la chambre du prince charmant.

Ichigo déprimait toujours mais sentit à son tour l'énergie du hollow.

- Enfin quelque chose qui va me distraire !

Il bondit par sa fenêtre et se lança à la chasse au hollow !

Courir lui faisait du bien.

Il vit passer le hollow.

Tiens, habituellement les hollow le poursuivait direct… Il devait avoir une proie.

Il bondit à sa poursuite, le dépassant pour mettre à l'abri la pauvre âme et tomba nez à nez avec Ishida qui fuyait.

- Ça va ?

- Kurosaki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je chasse le hollow, pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas occupé ?

- J'y arrive pas.

Le shinigami se retourna et trancha la chose.

- Il n'est pourtant pas fort.

- J'arrive pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Il se laissa tomber par terre.

- Viens, on va te ramener chez moi et on va voir ça !

* * *

><p>review please?<p> 


End file.
